With the extensive development of smart phones and tablet computers, the mobile Internet has a wide user basis. Mobile social networking application becomes a critical application of the mobile Internet and has a large number of users. With the user of the mobile social networking application as a target, information releasing, marketing, media propagation, simple interactions on the target already become an important way of applications such as marketing and information releasing. When information releasing is performed through a mobile social networking application, a public account often needs to be registered, and information releasing, business marketing, brand promotion, and the like are performed by using the public account. However, on a mobile social networking platform, if it is required to establish a mobile social networking site on a public account of a social networking application and use the mobile social networking site, an end user is required to have its own server or a virtual machine, a library name, bandwidth, and even hardware devices for providing backend services such as a database, and is also required to design, develop, and test programs for the mobile social networking site, and then file an application and establish a connection to a mobile social networking platform, which is a complicated informational site establishment process and requires large investment.